The Simpletons of Camelot: Voyage to Lincaster
The Simpletons of Camelot: Voyage to Lincaster ''is a pre-TST project in the form of a game, and is perhaps the most important and iconic TST project of all. The game took on a typical TST style in terms of humour and its main plot revolved around Sergeant Simpleton, a soldier selected by King Arthur of Camelot to head to Lincaster and defeat the evil Fred Freddington, who had declared war on Camelot and threatened to steal the King's crown. Pre-TST Development Initially in early 2008, ''The Simpletons of Camelot ''was a project planned by Alex Wilson (more famous on TST as the first WIIB guest) in the form of a video called ''The Simpletons of Camelot: Quest for Kit-Kats. However, the video sank into development hell, but not before Alex created the profile he intended to upload the video on - a profile whose username was thesimpletonthing. After cancelling the project, Alex handed the profile over to Jon who decided to take on the project in a different manner. The earliest traced game file for Voyage to Lincaster was created in April 2010, making it still an earlier project than even Hobo Hotel. Surprisingly for a TST-related project, almost the entire game had been thought out and written into a document within the game, which the player could view as a Help guide when pressing F1. The graphics were very simple but vibrant, and the limited physics were synthetic if not awkward. However, the majority of the game functioned properly, and development continued throughout the following months, before being abandoned halfway through - around the time where Hobo Hotel was being devised. Despite being an abandoned project left to gather dust, ''The Simpletons of Camelot ''left its mark on TST and its projects for the following months. At one point early in the development of Hobo Hotel, it was considered to use sprites similar to Simpletons of Camelot, but the sprites would not have worked with Hobo Hotel's orthographic three-dimensional interface, and therefore the larger and more realistic sprites were opted for. A few months later, after having uploaded only one video to the channel, Jon decided to use ''thesimpletonthing ''more often, assigning to it the name Channel TST as an abreviation of The Simpleton Thing. The channel idents were then created, using a freshly-made logo resembling three red buttons swinging down into a rusty, burning diorama, followed by the words 'The Simpleton Thing' appearing underneath the logo. This ident remained in place throughout 2011 and most of 2012 before being discontinued as it was considered too long and distracted from the overall videos. Development Under TST In February 2012, the game file was rediscovered and, after realising how much planning had gone into the game, Jon officially re-opened the project, but with the main project at the moment being The TST Beliefs: How We Got Here, it seemed very likely that ''The Simpletons of Camelot ''would not be started until 2014, a whole six years after it was first 'born'. Concept Plot The player's character, the central character in the game, is Sergeant Simpleton, a sergeant in the fictitious First Simpleton Brigade of an equally-fictitious Camelot, who 'at precisely 11:53:37 on 23rd April 1632' set out of Camelot to 'Ye Olde Supershoppe' for a prawn sandwich. Upon returning thirty minutes later, he meets a 'friendly chap' called William Feller, who takes him in his tractor back to Camelot. Upon arriving, Sergeant Simpleton meets Merlin 'the neighborhood magician and chef', who tells him the King wishes to speak to him. Simpleton makes his way to the King's dining hall, where he is told about evil Fred Freddington of Lincaster and is sent on his quest to defeat him. The King's orders send Simpleton to William Feller's secret base: an old logging house in Wedgewood Forest. Here, Simpleton meets the band of men who will accompany him on his quest - William Feller and his 'rather depressive men': Archie Bow, Salty Smith and Lucas "The Bouncer", who have each brought a special and unique item to aid the player. In order to get to Lincaster, Simpleton and his men must pass through Wedgewood Forest - by day "a peaceful place and a great picnic site", but by night "the little creatures vanish from the trees and the midnight fog rolls through the forest". Since Lucas "was heavy on the ale and needed to spend a penny before they left", it is late in the night when the men proceed, and fight their way through the dark forest. Camelot County is sat in the countryside, sandwiched between the rivalling Camelot and Lincaster. Unfortunately, some traitorous soul in Camelot has alerted Fred Freddington about Simpleton's arrival, and Freddington sends armies of the 'worshippers of evil' out to kill Simpleton and the 'rather depressive men'. "As soon as you pass the little takeaway at the end of the Camelot street, you can smell the evil in the air." Simpleton and the men arrive in Lincaster, and despite taking quite routes into the town, more and more of Freddington's followers are out to kill them. Unfortunately for Simpleton and his men, they have seen the last of their friends and from now on everyone is their enemy, "and there's no way back..." Simpleton and the men successfully evade the people of Lincaster and arrive at Freddington's castle, situated on top of the hill. All that stands between them and Freddington are the guards of the castle - practically invincible robots standing 40 feet tall, protecting the path from the hill right through the very halls of the castle. Simpleton, William and the 'rather depressive men' have defeated the robots and find themselves face to face with Fred Freddington of Lincaster and the Evilsmiths of Lincaster, his merciless slaves of monarchy. Using everything they've got "and some more besides", the men must fight the Lincastrians and defeat Freddington once and for all. After defeating Fred Freddington, Simpleton and the men return to Camelot with the news of their victory. The King, overwhelmed by Simpleton's success, promotes him to Major and knights William Feller. However, with Freddington defeated, Lincaster is without a monarchy, therefore a delighted King Arthur unites Camelot and Lincaster to form The Simpletonian Union, at which point Simpleton is finally able to "eat that damned prawn sandwich". Characters Sergeant/Major Simpleton Sir William Feller King Arthur of Camelot Fred Freddington of Lincaster Lucas "The Bouncer" Archie Bow Salty Smith Merlin Category:Projects Category:Cancelled or Postponed Category:Pre-TST